IBend to his will
by Mermaid On Drugs
Summary: What happens when sam loses a bet to freddie and has to be his slave? Sam is plagued by wierd nightmares involving Freddie, while Freddie does his best to figure out how to torture Sam, and his inner-Demon swells. wierdness, humiliation and... passion ;D.
1. The bet Destiny willed me to lose

**_Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes in this. - I'm from denmark - therefore, English is not my birth-language. _**

**_The fact that i'm only fourteen is also something I'd like you to consider - Before your to harsh on me (; - Please Review! (;_**

**_Ps. How much is a smoothie? - in dollars ofc. - I'm STILL from denmark..._**

* * *

**He bend me to his will.**

_I should've listened to my gut-feeling when I saw that confident smile wipe across his overly annoying face, why his face annoy me that much, i'm not quite sure – yet._

_Anyway, my gut-feeling had told me not to make that bet, but I just so badly wanted to wipe that look of his face, so I plunged myself into a bet, _he _was bound to win – That's just how the universe is, how the world treats me, and that's just how, I, Sam Puckett, am. _

**Sam's Pov**

So my world started going in a new direction, well, I think it's been going in that direction for a while but I started noticing, and my ride in this new direction started going insanely faster, on a simple Wednesday at the end of the semester, a week from the long summer vacation.

It had been a wonderfully sunny day, and after school(which I don't really want to go into details with, 'Cause – you know, it's school, Booooooriiiiing.)

We, Carly, myself and the Dorkboy, where heading for the "Groovie Smoothie" on the way I managed to push Freddork into one of those fire-thingies (You-know, those red ones.) that hurt him – pretty badly, I'm happy to tell you, and when he cursed, a lot

(Well, Freddie cursing is not really cursing – I at least don't think "Moose-ass" is a swear word.. Nor is "Flaccid asparagus"!)

I just told him to watch his mouth, and then I punched him, a lot – but my punching is better than his swearing – by far.

Anyway when we arrived, at last – it drives Mama insane to walk in the burning sun, without Ham that is, - we realized that about half the school had decided to go to the groovie smoothie, FredWierd (That frightened, little boy) Exclaimed: "Oh, I think half of Seattle is in here! - This'll take ages" "oh, cut it out nub, We'll just barge up, in front?" I guess my expretion must have been kind of saying "Duuh, are you stupid or just out of order – permanently", Fredwina just shook his head, While Carly ruined my plan by saying: "No, We'll just get in line, AT THE BACK, SAM".

So, we all happily went to stand in line, at the back.

After what felt like forever, we where finally standing in front, looking at T-bo, who today tried to sell us pebers-on-stick. I screamed at him that we didn't need that and if he didn't hurry up and get us, three smoothies, I'd jump over the desk and hit him with the pebers-on-stick stick. Freddork shoot me an angry stare and told me, for the gazillionth time since I first met him too cut it out – As if I ever listen.

Now everything went wrong. I stuck my hand in my pocket to grab some money, but there weren't any, and I remembered I'd use the last on some candy, I was broke, so I asked Carly: "Um.. Carly, Can I borrow the money?" She sent me a apologetic look while saying: "Um, I don't have enough for to Smoothies, rigth now, sorry" Great I now had to beg the Dork for money, How humiliating,

But I really needed that smoothie:"Um, Freddie.....?"

**Freddies Pov**

Sam was standing beside me with no money, and Carly hadn't got enough money, Haha I were goin' to have some fun, Her face showed the disgust she felt about borrowing money from me, of all people, when she turned her head – the battle I could see were ragging in her head amused me. I don't hate Sam, and I don't think she hate me, we just enjoys messing with each other – though she's the one who triumphs, always.

But I enjoy messing with her so, When the battle in her head were over and the smoothie-loving side had won, and she asked me "Um, Freddie......?" I had a little plan.

"Yaeh, I'll pay for your smoothie, Puckett, If you pay me back tomorrow" She smiled, her confident smile while saying: "Sure, easy", I stopped her dramatically by saying:"Without borrowing the money, or stealing Sam, you'll have to earn the money. " Her face fell a little and I continued my speech: "AND..! If you Don't, You'll have to be my Slave for... the first month of the Vacation" She Gasped, but quickly arranged her face in another one of those confident smiles, but I was far from done: "And If you disobey me, just once – You'll have to.... Walk naked around for a whole day, While yelling, Freddie Benson is the Hottest Boy ever.. when ever I tell you, a-" I was cut of by her laughing: "You know Freddie, I could just Refuse? " "You could, If it weren't for the fact that you'd have to ankle-shake and swear on you Pride and Reputation, as the Schools bully, and someone who never step back for a bet, Or. NO. Smoothie." She gasped again, but pulled her self together and said, "Fine Benson – But I'll Just give you the money tomorrow, and your little dream will never come true! - Now buy my smoothie." I just smiled and paid, We decided to walk to Carly's to rehearse ICarly, While sipping the smoothies.

After some Rehearsing, I made a contract and Sam signed It.

"So, Sam you've got until tomorrow at 8 Pm – You should be off earning money."

She send me a sour look, but got up, and went for the door while saying: "Fine, I'll Get the money. Bye Carls. DorkBoy."

And with that she disappeared.


	2. Bully with or without money

**Authors Note: Once again, sorry for my poor grammar .- Danish and English is not THAT much alike Grammatical that is, Well it's not alike in the pronouncing either. Anyway, please R&R – It means a lot **

**Uh and the famous: DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor do I wish to, Own ICarly. - If I owned it i'd have to work – UF! (;**

**I hope you like this chapter, its a lot longer, and took a lot more time for me to write, Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I myself hate waiting for chapters – I'm a terrible person I guess... Anyways, - Happy new year.. xD – and Be Nice.**

**A Bully with or without money.**

**Sams Pov**

Great, This is just great! - How am I, Sam Fucking Puckett, The schools bully, going to earn those few bucks it takes too pay Benson back for that damn Smoothie.

How does a bully, wait cross that, THE Bully, get her hands on money? - She threatens someone, steals or borrow – Without returning. - Now those possibility's were out of the picture, what was left? Earning, by working, Yurk, I feel like throwing up, Damn that Frednub.

So, Here it goes.

Me, trying to work, I'll only have to work one day, so, Maybe I can find a old lady who needs a lawn mowing, or something else.

While all those thoughts ran trough my ham-loving, lazy mind I found my self walking towards the nearest mall. Hey! - Maybe I could run around in the mall and look for food which had exceeded the Best-Before-Date, and then I could earn a few bucks that way! Yeah, Here I come old food!

So I ran around for hours, looking for old food. (mostly in the Meat-department, Just to look at those delicious hams, laying there in the coolers – Waiting to be eaten, I must say, I'm Happy I'm not the poor cleaning person who will have to dry up, all that water, there were slowly leaking out of my mouth..)

When I had filled a basket with old food, I went to the checkout to hand over the food.

I did, and the "Nice"lady thanked me for finding it and gave me a coupon, I just starred at her, and finally I actually managed to say: "a Coupon?" I starred at her in disbelieve and the disbelieve clearly leaked in my voice.

She just smiled as if the store were the most generous:"Yes dear, we give everyone who finds food with a exceeded date, a coupon"

Oh no, I can't pay Freddie with a coupon, well, maybe he'll accept it, but I Sam Puckett, can't give a coupon when I'd swear to pay him the MONEY.

I was about to yell at the lady, when I realized I could get free ham, so I hurried, and bought a ham for the coupon.

While I chewed on the ham (I know it's raw – I happens to enjoy raw meat. Who cares 'bout salmonella?) I walked down the street, thinking.

It was getting late, well I had tomorrow after school to, yeah. It's probably best to sleep on it.

So I went home to sleep, you know, Mama gets her best ideas while sleeping, or eating ham, and since I've just ate a ham, I'll be sleeping while digesting ham. Oh God, with that combination I'll wake up with plenty of ideas.

**Third-person, all-knowing Pov. **

Freddie woke when his alarm clock went off, same time as always, at six o'clock.

He had dreamt of his and Sams kiss on the fire escape. He shook his head to get rid of the pictures and sensations the dream had brought with it, and went to shower.

His Mum had left early, the hospital sure didn't let her have the best shifts, but this didn't bother Freddie, why should it, his crazed mother wasn't home much, and he had the apartment all to him self.

After breakfast he went across the hall to catch a ride to school with Carly and Spencer.

Freddie knocked on the door to the Shay's apartment.

And soon after he heard light footsteps running towards the door, the door was ripped up in a fast motion to reveal a blond girl.

----

Sam had had a crappy morning. It started when she woke up.

Sam really don't like the fact that school starts at 8am, to early.

She was wakened by her alarm clock, hissing an angry tone at her.

That in it self is crappy, but after a few minutes of getting fully conscious, she remembered.

She remembered everything and knew the day would be crappy, 'cause she hadn't gotten those damn five bucks and 50 fucking cent, she owed the nub. So for one, she'd have to find a way to earn the money, her ham-digesting sleep hadn't helped her one bit there.

And two: She'd have to watch a smirk creep across the nubs face, when she told him she hadn't got the money yet, AND he might tease her. A lot.

She told herself to get over her fear, it's just Freddork, if he teas her, he should know that he can await physical pain, just around the Sam-corner.

She got up and headed for the bathroom.

Spencer and Carly showers when they need to come up with a plan, maybe a shower could help her.

It didn't and she was even more bummed as she went for breakfast.

Afterwards she went for Bushwell plasa.

Once inside the lobby, Lewbert screamed something that sounded like:"BLAAAARUUUUUGHHHGABADAAABUUUU" at her. She ignored him, and took the direct elevator to the Shay's apartment.

Carly were eating cereal, she'd had a wonderful morning and were smiling, when the elevator opened to reveal Sam.

"Morning Sam, you slept well" Carly sounded way to perky, like always, and Sam rolled her eyes at her before answering: "morning. You have any ham? - I haven't had any today" Carly laughed at her best friends pained expression, when she said the last part. "You know where the fridge is, and it's still morning, I think you could survive without ham for _breakfast_" Carly chuckled at her own comment and continued eating her cereal.

Sam had found a piece of ham, and were now sitting on the couch eating it, when two knocks were heard on the door.

Sam got up, this surprised Carly a little, and headed for the door.

She ripped it open and behind the door stood Freddork Benson, with a shocked expression on his face.

**Sams Pov.**

There he were, the nub who had made my day miserable.

He collected his face and smirked, before saying:"Oh, Hello Puckett." he pushed his luck when he continue: "I didn't know you had to see my face, that urgently." What made him dare say that, he who had already ruined my day. "oh shut up Benson, No girl will ever wish to see _your_ face" I pronounced the "Your" with the disgust almost dripping in my voice. I turned on my heel and threw myself on the couch again. He went inside and said, "Good morning Carly." She acknowledged him, and waved at him – her mouth to full of cereal to do anything else.

He continued, now more to the room, than to anyone particular "We should get going in about 10 minutes, where's Spencer?" As if one cue, Spencer jumped in the room, only wearing a pair of blinking Socko-Socks and a pair of duck boxers.

Carly and I didn't even blink at this but Little Mr. Goodie-pants's eyebrows almost touched the ceiling when he said: "Um... Spence, You was supposed to drive us to school, you've got 10 minutes, or so, to change..."

Spencer focussed his eyes on the nub and said: "Oh, yeah, I'll be there in a sec, just wait here" and with that, he turned on his heel, and went to get dressed.

Dork Boy walked towards the couch where I was sitting, and leaned on the armrest;"So Sam, you do have my money, right?" This was what I've been dreading, but I put on a confident, lazy smile when I answered; "No, I needed Ham time, plus I was way to lazy to do anything to earn money yesterday. You'll get them later, Dorky." The lie didn't touch me, and I could see he bought it. He just smiled, and we waited in silence.

**Freddies Pov.**

Finally Spencer came back, fully dressed, he snatched an apple, and took a bite before saying: "Do kioh's," He swallowed. "Ready?"

We just nodded, and grabbed our bags and headed for the door.

While driving I thought about how Sam could lie without most people being able to tell, I, for instance was never sure, whether she lied or not. I wish I could lie that convincingly, or at least just being able to composure my facial expression, instead of always having my feelings shown for everyone on my face. Man, I needed that book I saw the other day: "Guidance to lie convincingly, and to show only wished emotions." I think I'll pick it up after school, Even people with good grates, can need and excuse and I definitely need a weapon against Sam.

**Sams Pov.**

So school.

School went by slowly, while I tried to avoid getting a detention and at the same time, not listening at all 'cause I was to absorbed in my thoughts about money, and how to get some.

This resulted in Mrs. Briggs shouting at me for half an hour, I ignored her, this amazed a bunch of kids.

In every break I had to face the torture of seeing the face, and it's owner, who made my day suckish. Great. I punched him a couple of times, he were very confused about why, I know, 'cause all his emotions is painted on the dumb face of his, if he knew how much he'd ruined my day, he would be in hiding.

Halfway trough my last class, both Freddie and Carly had Spanish so they weren't in the same class, this resulted in me and Carly having some funny text-conversations, therefore I wasn't surprised when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I looked at the display, under the table, the teachers never know, I'm a trained class-texter.

I almost fell of the chair when I saw the caller-ID: Frednub Dorkson. (I'm so proud I made that up. If he knew, he'd get pissed, not that he doesn't get pissed, by me, on a regular basis.)

The text:

_Hi Demon, _

_When will I get my money? _

_And Try to listen to the teacher, for once, her name is STILL Ms. Auburn. _

_But how should you know, She has only been your teacher for **years**._

_F._

He was so going to pay for this. Him, and his correct writing, even in texts.

And how dare he insult me, but I must say I'm impressed he managed to send this message, without getting caught.

I must think of something really cool, as a retort. Oh NO! - more thinking, I groaned and got a odd look from the nearest classmates.

While I was shouting at myself, in my head, a good retort came to the surface and I quickly texted him back.

_Hello DorkBoy!_

_How can it be mommy's boy's texting DURING class, How did you manage, Without getting caught,that is._

_Something must have happened._

_So ur, teacher fainted, and you decided to text me, to look cool? Well, forget it, U'll never look cool._

_I'll be at Ur front door at 8 pm, with ur five and a half bucks._

_S._

I pressed send, and went back to my thought about money or no money, To have or not to have...

Soon my phone vibrated again.

_Very funny Demon._

_If my teacher had fainted,I'm sure he saw your face, right before class._

_But he didn't._

_Be sure to be there, Puckett, I don't think you'd want to be a DorkBoys's slave._

_Be Nice._

_F._

I growled, and got one more dose of odd looks.

The bell finally sounded throughout the school building.

I hurried out the door, I really didn't want to bump in to Freddork, I really didn't need to see his ugly face, with a ugly triumphing smirk on it.

I walked home, my mum weren't home, nothing new there, and tossed by back inside, then I went straight for the fridge, Mama needs to have a Ham-full stomach before earning money?..

Anyway, after some eating I went out. Out to get Frednub his money.

I started by walking towards a nicer quarter of Seattle.

Somewhere in the outskirts of Seattle I found a nice looking neighborhood.

I went to the first house, and knocked, The door opened to reveal a small man with a red beard, and a huge belly; "Um.. Can I help you..?" I smiled, or at least I tried and answered him; "Hello, I was wondering if you needed some help, maybe you would like me to cook for you or mow your lane?" He stared dumbstruck at me and mumbled something I didn't quite catch, I just heard the words "Youngster" and "food", Not wanting to be rude I pretended not to hear and he answered my question in an audible voice; "Um.. Actually, It would be nice to have a really good lunch, for once." the last two words he said in a bitter voice, I chose not to ask and just said;"Sure, What would you like, on such a nice and sunny day like this?" I had adopted Carly's "perky-sweet-voice" I figured that would help me.

"Just cook, what ever you think matches the day the best." the man smiled and showed me inside, to the kitchen.

When I was done cooking, I looked at the delicious food, which I wasn't going to eat, and called the man, Whose name was Jack, or something.

He thanked me and I look at him, my head swam with happy thought as; 'I did it' and 'I never loose- Haha dork!'

But I was disappointed, well not at first,'cause the man gave me a coupon to this meat-filled restaurant, mama loves her meat, but then I remembered, The dork, Crap, and what's with the coupons all the time?!

I think the man could see the disappointment on my face 'cause he looked at me with a apologetic, I normally don't mind shouting at strangers at well as people I've known for year, Such as Mr. Dorkio, but I didn't shout at the man, I just thanked him and went to the next house.

I rang the bell, but noone opened, so I continued down the road, until I came to a little house, which had every window, highly decorated with childrens-drawings.

The residents were probably an old couple, who had become grandparents, 'cause grandparents have a bizarre desire to put everything there grandchildren made, up on walls, windows, or every other surface of their homes.

I knocked, and an old lady opened the door, she smiled, and a breeze carried the smell of cookies and coziness towards me.

The old lady started to say something but were cut of, when footsteps were heard and then her husband came into view.

He just said hello, and turned around, and walked in the house again. The old lady looked at me and said: "Can I help you, Dear?" I coughed and answered her; "Well, I.. um. I was wondering whether you needed some help, with something... anything?" She smiled a warm grandmother-ish smile and chuckled; "Of course, an old woman like me could need a hand, maybe you could scrub the kitchen floor..?" "sure, show me the way, lady... I mean, Mrs..." the old lady chuckled again ;"Ness, Mrs Ness."

_**(Authors note; Mr & Mrs Ness, Is a song by the brilliant danish band called Volbeat – Find it on youtube! - I doubt the Ness's from the song and from this story is anything a like, but I loove the band Volbeat!)**_

I went with Mrs Ness inside their cozy home.

I cleaned their floor, and as payment I got a lot of Mrs Ness's delicious home-made Cookies,Yum, and I also got 1,50 dollars.

My day went on like that, me asking strangers If they needed help, but for some reason I never got anymore money than what I got from Mrs. Ness, poor me, 'Cause the clock slowly ticked by, and it was seven thirty PM, And I realized, I was running out of time, but I couldn't loose, Maybe I could just mock someone on the way, or pickpocket someone, Freddie never had to know, Yeah, I'd do that, I just couldn't loose.

**Freddies POV.**

I was sitting in my living room, watching TV – Nothing that interesting, by the way – and I was counting the minutes as they ticked by.

Sam would be here in a matter of 10 minutes, and she was going to be mad, very mad.

I had made her, Sam Puckett, get off of her lazy butt and actually earn money in a earnest way, and she was going to hit me for that, a lot.

The minutes went by and I finally heard two loud raps on the door, I took a deep breath and braced myself for the encounter with the Demon, I call a friend. - A friend.. hm, I guess we are friends after all, but that will change now, I should never had made Sam Puckett earn money. I'm a dead man, and I felt like one when I opened the door.

The door swung open and there stood the blond-headed-demon and soon-to-be Ex-Friend of mine.

She was looking at the floor when I opened and I just starred at her for awhile before she finally looked up from her shoelaces.

"So.. Puckett. You're Here."

"Yes Benson I'm here" She sounded pained.

"So can I have my money.. maybe?" I stated this very careful, and I guess she could hear the fear in my voice 'cause she smiled, not very brightly and it didn't touch her eyes, but a smile it was.

"No." she simply said. I starred at her, "What.......?"

She shrugged, and looked at her shoes again, "look Benson.-" she bit her lip before continuing "-I don't.. I don't have your money, I did my best but I couldn't, I just........ I guess you'll be having a slave for the next month" She tried to smile but ended up making a mix between disgust and embarrassment appear on her face.

I just starred at her, my brain had temporally gone out of order, and my thoughts was a mess.. "_Sam.. Lost, I.. I won?.. I get a.. Slave? Sams going to be my slave... SAMS GOING TO BE MY SLAVE... FOR A MONTH!Oh dear lord!"_

I tried to act cool, but with a frozen brain that's difficult. Trust me, I only managed to stammer out something like: "I...... You.... My slave... Er, I'll be looking forward to that.." My brain suddenly unfroze and magically a smart retort had been placed in my mind, I spoke it out loud, before it could disappear: "Well, Well, Sam Puckett, My slave – See You tomorrow, Remember to enjoy tomorrow, It will be your last day of freedom!" I smiled hugely, not that I felt like smiling but, I really wanted to get Sam back, and that book: "Guidance to lie convincingly, and to show only wished emotions." had really taught me some tricks, already.

I didn't get a good glimpse of the expression on her face, but it looked depressed, but just before she turned to leave I saw her smile, Why I don't know. I went went inside, and threw myself on the couch, so glad my mum wasn't home, and tomorrow, was going to be interesting.. so would the rest of the month be.

**Sams pov.**

I had walked up the stair towards the nubs door, feeling utterly bummed.

I hadn't pick pocketed anyone or got any money, any other way. I was broke, and I was going to be a slave, no, Freddie Benson's Slave, The nubbiest nub of them all, my mind was shouting sarcastic Woohoo's at me, that didn't made me unbummed at all.

I stood in front of King nubbie-nub's door, sweating like hell, what the hell was I going to do, all I wanted to was run away never-to-return-again.

I had no idea what to do, so I starred at my shoes, suddenly the door sprang open to reveal the one and only Fred_wart._

I heard the door, but didn't look up, I was to absorbed in my thoughts, I must have knocked the door without realizing, 'Cause Dorkie wouldn't be peeping when it was me, he was waiting for.

Sam!, Talk – what smart thing can one say in such a embarrassing situation, I had lost.

I looked up, to see Fredlina starring at me, he opened his mouth but I couldn't hear the words, a voice in my head was hissing insults too loud, at both me and the nub, for me to hear anything else, even if the voice was just in my head, so I read the words off of his lips;

"So.. Puckett, You're here."

The voice in my head quieted down a bit, enough for me to actually, hear what I said as I answered; "Yes Benson I'm here" I could here the pain in my voice, but his features stayed in the cool-non-emotion-showing way. did he practice wearing that expression?

"So can I have my money.. maybe?" he asked, I smiled at the almost fearful undertone his voice had, but then I remembered the answer to that question and I stopped smilling before answering in, what I hoped was a lazy but teasing voice; "No".

The cool expression he had held since he opened the door, was blown off of his face, like a leaf is blown away by the strong fall-wind.

Without the now blown-away 'mask', he starred at me and looked like he'd just been hit by a car.

He gathered his features a bit, but not quite, when he asked me in a confused voice; "What...?"

I managed to start on a answer; "look Benson.-" I bit my lip before continuing "-I don't.. I don't have your money, I did my best but I couldn't, I just........ I guess you'll be having a slave for the next month" How did I end like this? I sounded so weak, broken and resignedly. Noone died, Puckett! - Pull yourself together! I looked up at him and saw, that his mask had totally crashed to the floor now, and his features were swarming with emotions, his face finally set on a rather upset expression, when he managed to stammer out something like: "I...... You.... My slave... Er, I'll be looking forward to that..er."

Something came over him and the mask was now solid placed on his features again, he smirked that annoying smirk of his and said; "Well, Well, Sam Puckett, My slave – See You tomorrow, Remember to enjoy tomorrow, It will be your last day of freedom!" He smiled hugely, which bummed me out even more.

But hell it suited the dork to be cool, man it was different from what I was used to, Out of nowhere I felt a smile play across my face, and with that I turned around and went home..

Tomorrow was going to be weird but interesting , and I would live it fully.


	3. The last day of Freedom

**Authors note; I continue to apologize for my poor English Grammar. **

**Hope you like this new chapter!**

**And then I just want to thank all those who have been giving me reviews, both the anonymous and the ones I've been able to answer, I'm glad you liked the previous Chapters. **

**-Please stick around for the next chapters, and continue to review, I looove getting your opinions.**

_Please tell me if I make a too huge grammar and/or spelling mistake._

**Disclaimer; I do not own ICarly, Nor do I wish to.**

I've changed the rating from T to M, Cause I'm going for some sexually harassment and heavily makeout scenes. - don't hesitate with sending your idea.!

**Have Fun.**

My last day of freedom; a day of Violence, theorizing, and demoniatism

**Sams pov.**

I awoke from a nightmare.. I was exhausted from the dream and it took me a few shots to actually turn to look at my clock; 5:16.

Normally I wouldn't be up for another hour, but I couldn't sleep.

I had just remembered that this, this was my last day of freedom, and I remembered my promise to myself, so the Dorkdonkey, were going to pay for a whole month, today.

Watch out Frednub, torture is coming up' – I thought to myself, while I got up.

I got in the shower, and laid my head back on the wall when I felt the hot water on my skin.

I was still thinking, about _Him, _how to make this day, a living hell for him.

As I finished showering, and got dressed, my phone suddenly vibrated almost falling from it's place on my night stand, I picked it up to see a message from Carly;

"_Good morning!, U want a ride for school?" - _Even in such a short text, you could feel my best friends perkiness, but I love her for it, I guess.

I quickly replied;

"_yes, when will u be here? - how much time do I have for breakfast?"_

I could see her laughing before my inner-eye, I love to make her laugh, as she replied;

"_Hah, U and ur food. We'll be there in 2-times-five." - _Why the girl couldn't just write 10 minutes, I don't know, but I blamed it on her poor sense of humor.

I strode into the kitchen, and grabbed a handful of Fat-cakes, I had digested three or four (I have to enjoy my food sometime?) when the door burst open.

We never lock the door, my mom wasn't home to get the door, and Carly knew she'd have to open the door herself. So she did.

"Hi Sam" Carly shouting throughout the house in her perky voice, my mouth was still filled with Fat-cake, so I just grunted loudly and greeted her, by waving at her.

I shoved some Fat-cakes in my bag , and went with Carly to the door.

We strode to the car, where Spencer was sitting smiling hugely, as always, with his arm out the window.

"Morning Sam" he greeted me, I simply said "Hi" I was still chewing some fat-cake, and wasn't up for the big greeting.

We got into the car.

**Freddies Pov.**

I was standing by the lockers, waiting for the girls, or Carly and the Demon, to show up.

I had awoken with a satisfied smile on my lips,though I had feared today, before I went to bed, I now felt no fear, I hadn't felt any fear since I had regained conscious this morning.

After my talk with Sam I had read my book; "Guidance to lie convincingly, and to show only wished emotions." thoroughly, and I had learned a lot, on top of that I had dreamed about me and Sams kiss again, and for some reason this had me smiling, how ironic this whole situation had turned out, and I now had my chance to get all the revenge I wanted, he would use his change, from tomorrow, Sam would feel how it felt to be tyrannized.

But,I, Freddie Benson, didn't want revenge in a violent way, oh no, Iwanted to slowly make her regret every thing she'd done to me, I didn't have a plan yet, but as a start I had brought a sketchpad/paper block, and a pencil, which I had just taken out of my bag, and where now holding, when the two, ignorant to my, Freddie Bensons evil-revenge plan- thinking mind, girls came walking towards me.

They were discussing something in hissed voices, when Sam abruptly stopped, halfway trough a comeback, when she saw me, they went to stand next to me.

I felt her eyes on me, and starred her straight in the eyes and let a evil smirk flash over my face, quick enough, that only she noticed, and I could tell she noticed, by the way her beautiful blue eyes, looked confused and a vein in her neck throbbed.

I had her in my net.

I flashed my eyes to Carly and greeted her with my usually Poppy-crush voice and a matching look on my face, though I didn't felt like it, I was able to pull my features into the perfect "I-adore-you-my-queen"- look, and I said; "Hi Carly, Slept well?"

she though, didn't greet me in her usual way instead she said, in a voice I was pretty sure was anger; "No I haven't slept well, I've been awake all night worrying, what you and Sam might do to each other, today and this following month! - How am I supposed to make ICarly when one of you kills the other?!" -and with that she stormed towards her next class, leaving me and Demon gawking.

she must have had a lot on her chest, well she'd gotten it off now.

Funny Enough, her reaction hadn't hurt me, I new she would be my friend again when she'd cooled down, and soon enough I replaced the gawking with a huge smile, a real smile.

I chuckled a little, and that caught the Demons attention, her head snapped in my direction and she hissed the words; "What's so funny Frednub. The love-of-your-sorry-life, is pissed at you, and you're CHUCKLING?! " she screamed the last word and I turned around, while I wrote on my block; _Name calling; Frednub,_ - I knew more words would come during the day.

She growled and walked off, I smiled and went for my next class, thinking; So The Demon hasn't killed me yet, first round done.

**Third-person.**

He made her so mad, how had he learned – overnight, that is – to control his features so greatly?

The world was turning, like always, but for Sam it was turning the wrong way.

Damn, world turning smoothie, she thought to herself, as she walked toward her first hour.

She wasn't paying attention in class, but she wasn't teasing anyone either, she was just starring out the window, trying to think up something she could do to Freddie, while doodling small doodles of Freddie in pain. (in worst case dying)

The double lesson snailed by, but it had to end sometime, and as it did Sam hurried out the door, before the teacher could give her detention, for god knows what reason, teachers could always make something up when it came to Sam, or thats at least hat she thougt.

**Freddie's Pov.**

It was the first break. Carly, Sam and I, Usually meets up during the breaks, and this day wasn't an exception, no matter, how much Sam wanted to avoid me, she couldn't. That girl has to much pride, to be scared away by a tech-nerd.

Like I said, she came.

I saw Sa(l)m(onella) and Carly, walking towards me, I flashed my Crush-smile at Carly, and ignored Sam, while a crush-like greeted Carly; "Hiiiiiiii, Carly!" She just said "Hi" back, without looking at me, and then she walked towards her locker, a few feet away.

I turned my head toward Sam, an evil smirk spreading on my face, that book really taught me some good stuff, and I really enjoy testing my skills.

"So, Sam-onella, was it, How's you day?" I changed my previous thought of calling her the disease's real name, but this was better.

This took her of guard, 1. I had insulted her, and made up an excellent nickname for her. 2. I had talked to her, in an evil-challenging voice, I was really testing my luck.

**Sams pov.**

There he stood, with that abnormally sexy smirk spreading across his normally boring features, well I wouldn't know actually, 'Cause I have never studied his face, why should I, he's just my punching-bag.

He just called me Sam-onella, That's.... that's actually a good one, If it wasn't directed at me.

How to get him back..how to get him back..?

I starred into his eyes, they had a evil look to them, Is this the Fredward I know? I asked myself.

I stopped my thought-stream and answered him, in a sugary voice; "Thanks for asking Freddot, my day has just turned a little brighter"

He looked at me in shock, not knowing that second part of my speech would rip his ego apart, and well, I'll probably rip HIM apart after-wards.

I had finally made him loose his mask, and therefore I hurried to continue, while I was still able to read his emotions; "-'Cause, I've just gotten this brilliant idea, you know, Freddana-" Ha, I'm able to insult both the word 'Bandana' and Dorkboy, at the same time_**(A/N No offence Bandana-lovers)**_ "- my favorite activity, is to bully you, and here you are standing so innocently, just waiting to be hit, or something" I Smirked hugely, and walked towards him.

Much to my regret and wonder he instead of looking like a frightened squirrel, just took a block from his bag and started scribbling something down.

I walked towards him, a threatening voice whistling past my teeth; "Beeenson! Stop scribbling, 'cause i'm gonna punch your face in!" He nodded to him self, adding something more, then he looked up from the block, and smiled.

The world must be out of balance, but I still throw a good punch, so I punched him, in the gut.

I heard him grunt in pain and bend over, but he quickly pulled himself together and scribbled something more, then he turned around, walking away without a backwards glance, while saying; "Puckett, the bell, rings in under a minute. Get to class." it was an order, but I'm not his slave, at least not yet. I ran after him, Mama, never looses, or takes orders – without a good reason, oh boy, all my smart comments in my head have been ruined by him too, stupid enslaving Dork.

- I didn't give him a changes to react I just grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and gave him a punch to his stomach, he doubled over and I jerked my knee in his head, I hit the nose and he gasped in pain, now it was my turn to turn to walk of, but not before threatening him, only loud enough for him to hear, and not the now quickly gathering crowd. I grabbed his collar, and yanked his face to mine and whisper-growled; "Never turn your back on me, Benson. - You might end up being hurt, Badly." I threw him to the ground and stalked off toward my next class.

I had the next class with Carly, she hadn't seen what had happened to Freddork, 'cause she's always at her next class five minutes BEFORE the bell rings, while I'm mostly five minutes late, this time, no exception.

I walked in the class, I'm ignored by the teacher, but Carly waved at me and signalized to me that she'd been saving a spot for me, I walk down the aisle between the tables and settles down next to Carly.

The double hour went by uneventful, except for a few whispers and glances in my direction, well someone saw what I did to Fredward, so that's probably what they're whispering about.

The bell finally rang for lunch, and me and Carly hurried out of the room, and towards the cafeteria.

There Freddie stood, with his face all purple and swollen, and I who thought he would've gone home, but he was, apparently, to stubborn.

He smiled at me, a huge smile actually, his eyes held no evil glare, only happiness and intelligently- controlled, but violently plans.

When Carly saw his face, she let out a small scream and asked him in a concerned voice "what happened Freddie, how did your face end up like this,-" she turned to me " I swear if you did this Sam you'll pay" She send me her not very deathly death-glare, and turned back to Freddie who just smiled and said; " No, Sam didn't do this, I just tripped, Carly. I'm okay, just relax"

While he said this he starred directly into my eyes, He held my eyes, and smirked hugely, then he turned to Carly and said; "Just, go get something to eat, I'll find a table." She nodded and walked off.

I knew he hadn't covered over what I did for my sake but for his own, his eyes had told me, he wanted revenge, but he had another plan in mind, than just to make Carly a little mad at me, I had felt like being licked from the base of my neck to the tip of my ear, though he was standing three feet away, his eyes had just plunged into the depths of my blue eyes, while telling me;"Sam, I'll get my revenge, just wait. " I had had chills allover, but when Carly had walked of I had been able to pull my self a bit together.

He had held a tray of healthy food, and as I walked by him I grabbed his sandwich and smeared it into his face, Hearing him wincing when the food, with my strength behind it ,crashed with his sore nose.

I walked the same way Carly had disappeared, to get some food.

**Carly's Pov **

I was mad, mostly at Freddie for forcing Sam to plunges into that bet, and lose it, though I don't think it was ever Freddies intention to make Sam lose, he just wanted to get his money back, for once. And she just lost.

It was Sams last day of freedom, 'this might be troublesome, and we have to do ICarly tonight,oh boy' I thought.

Sam, and I, were standing by the lousy cafeteria-food, yuks.

We had filled our plates, or Sam had filled hers with meat, while I had just taken a sandwich and some turkey bacon, and we were heading towards the table where Freddie had settle, he had waved us over, smiling brightly, like always.

We sat down, without saying anything.

Normally Sam would've insulted Freddie by now, but she seemed to be very occupied in her thoughts, and so was Freddie.

So we ate in silence.

As this was our last day before the vacation we only had one class left, we had this last class together, and that was English, with Mrs. Briggs – wonderful!

We walked out of the cafeteria just as the bell rang, and went for the last Class.

Sam and Freddie sat next to each other, not out of free will, something Mrs. Briggs did for her own amusement.

I sad behind them, I observed them, okay that sounds creepy, but they were right in front of me, they'd been weird all day, and Mrs Brigg, isn't really that much of a thrill.

They sat watching each other, when they thought the other didn't notice, and if they both looked at the same time, they would send each other an evil glare.

Not a word were uttered between them, not even after class when we were walking towards the parking lot, where Spencer were to pick us up.

We got in the car. Not a word between them. I chitchat-ed with my brother, and they answered when Spence or I, asked them something but afterwards they went right back to silence.

In t2 hours we'll be live on ICarly, and Sam and Freddie, still hasn't uttered a word, I wonder what happened, what they're thinking and how ICarly will be if Sam never spoke, I also wondered why pigs are pink, and stuff..

**Freddies Pov**

So... I've been mommy's boy for years, I've been crushing on perfect-Carly, and I've been seen as I nerdy angel.

The angel voice in my head, were always loud, singing stuff, and I never doubted what I wanted to do, and what was right.

But now, a new voice had joined, this voice wasn't loud, it was low and sexy, a little rusty.

Growling and hissing were it's favorite ways of communicating it's opinions to me.

I think it's my inner Demon.

It's been growing, and some how I found myself, not half bad at being a little Demonic, Who knew, the angelic momma's boy has turned bad... some how.

No one could tell when they just looked at me, but I could feel it, how the Demon smiles, how it cringes back its lips and howls, how it craves thing I didn't know I needed.

How it craves to control her.

Yes, The bet started as a joke, and a way to get my money back, but now, when I'll get to enslave her, starting tomorrow, I'm overly excited.

I think Sam knows, that the Demon is luring right under the surface, I let it shine through my eyes, when I gave her that evil smile.

She was sitting next to me, on Carly's couch, eating fat-cakes.

We had ICarly in 2 hours.

I hadn't said a word to Sam, nor had she said anything to me, Carly had had enough of our intense silence and had gone showering, she had brought a chair, so me and Sam would be alone for a while.

I decided to break the silence; "So..... " Sams head jerked in my direction as I continued, "Puckett, today's your last day of freedom, and I haven't seen nor felt you theorizing me, I had expected otherwise." I smiled hugely as she paled, and gulped, Sam Puckett, the girl who never shuts up, had been quiet for hours, now it took her a few seconds to find her voice again, but as she did her voice were dripping with frustration; "Benson.. You...I'm just not in the mood, okaaay?!" I just shrugged and smiled hugely.

I had won, Well since the bet I had won a lot.

**Sams pov.**

How.. How had Nubby McNerdy managed to do this? First; The boy is in control with him self. 2 he's controlling me, from tomorrow it will be completely, but today where I should be free, I'm really not, I just couldn't, he had me cornered.

_'there must be a way. I'll just hit him, that must remove that smirk from his face.'_

I did, I jumped up, he jerked his head in my direction starring wondering but still lazily, I didn't say a word I just grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down on the floor.

I was sitting on top of him, he was laying on the floor between the coffee-table and the couch with his face in the rug.

I smiled, hit him a couple of times, and leaned down to his ear and whispered; "No, I'm not in the mood, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you. Don't. Mess. With. Mama." I smiled to my self, and got up, kicking him once in the ribs and strode towards the fridge.

ICarly TIME!

Carly had walked down the stairs, ten minutes after my defeat of Dorkboy, and we had all watch TV for the next one and a half hour,

then Carly had jumped up, and had shouted; "ICarly Time! - Get up!" in her overly perky voice.

I had jumped up from the couch, and had strode towards the stairs, the dork had send her a long lazy look, before getting up, a very strange behavior from MR. I-love-Carly-and Tech-stuff.

In the ICarly studio, me and Carly where rehearsing and making last minute-changes, While Fredloser were doing his tech stuff.

The show;

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Ham-loving"

"and that means, this is Ham-loverTV!" Carly shouted happily.

We looked at each other, and then we shouted; "NOOOO! This is ICARLY!" I pressed the button on the blue remote and the room was filled with cheering.

We did a lot of crazy stuff, like usual, today it involved mushed-potato, balloons, some weird goo, a teapot, and a lot of dorky-tech work.

At the end of the show, Carly shouted; "I guess this is all for ICarly, see -" she was cut of by Dorkio, "No Carly, I have a little something." Carly nodded, and he turned the camera and started talking in a very happy voice; "Hello, all ICarly-viewers. As many may know, I'm Freddie, The technical producer, " he paused, glanced at me, and continued;"You all know Sam,. and here the other day, she lost a bet, and is forced to be my slave.. For the next month, and I was wondering if you guys have any ideas as what to do, with my new found power" did he just do what I thought he did? I jumped at him and tackled him, He screamed at the camera "Send me your ideas!!!!" before he was absolutely mashed between me and the floor, Carly went over to the camera and turned it off, While I hissed angrily at the dork, he didn't answer he just smiled, even when I hit him, I stood up kicked him and ran downstairs, to eat some ham, maybe that could calm me.

**Carly's pov **

Freddie were still laying on the floor after Sam had had her way with him, not a sound escaped his lips, though he must have been in pain, I went over to him and bend down a bit before laying my hand on his shoulder and asking; "Freddie, are you.. okay?" His face was still buried in the hard wooden floor, but he slowly turned his head, and then his body, before he said; "Yeah, Could you give me a hand?" I did, and he was now standing,

"Thanks Carly, I'll go home now, See you sometimes tomorrow."

I starred disbelievingly at him; "But, Freddie. It's the last day, we're having a slumber-movie party! You are not serious about going home to your mom, just cause Sam beat you?!"

He grinned hugely, and answered my question; "Haha. You're gonna be up all night right?, I'll be back sometimes after midnight." His features contorted into a frown and he continued "that sounded kinda cheesy, sorry. I will come and watch movies with you after midnight, I just have to go home." He smiled, and turned before I was able to say any thing, but just before the door closed behind him I managed to shout; "Yeah, See you!" and he was gone.

**Third person. All-knowing.**

Freddie went downstairs, and as he hit the bottom step he realized Sam was sitting on the couch, eating something.

He walked quietly, 'til he stood right behind Sam, then he bend down and whispered; "After midnight. Your mine." he realized how cheesy and dirty that sounded but he didn't care, whatever, as long as it made Sam uncomfortable, and it did.

Sam froze, feeling his hot breath tickling the soft skin on her neck, she shivered involuntary, Freddie laughed, a low husky laugh and strode out of the door.

His words hit her, when the door closed, she wanted to rip his head of and other parts of him she guessed he was fond of.

At the same time as these thoughts of violence shot through her head, her stomach hurt.

She cringed at what she thought was pain, but the 'pain' was like, good pain, and it didn't hurt like all those times she'd eaten old Ham.

She sad up straight, and realized it didn't hurt, it just felt weird.

Carly came bolting down the stairs, and screamed happily; "Who wanna watch Avatar!!" Sam had wanted to watch that for a long time, and were surprised Carly had it, and wanted to watch it, "Avatar. Hell I do, I didn't know you had it!" Yes. Stupid humans fighting aliens, that should be brilliant! Carly put it on, and the two girls had a nice time, until Spencer called them, to tell them it was eating time.

They paused the movie, and went to the kitchen to eat Spencers homemade Ham-lasagna, Sam was delighted; "Aw, Spence. This is amazing!" Spencer looked happily at her and squeaked; "I know, I came up with the idea here the other day, when I watched you beat Freddie, You know Freddie was being beaten to lasagna and, you love ham" This made perfectly sense to Sam and she nodded, Carly though, didn't get her brother and Sams logic, therefore she just ignored it, and continued eating, she had to admit it tasted great.

After the delicious meal, the girls went back to the movie, while Spencer went to work on some weird sculpture, involving, yes, mushed-potato, in his room.

Time went by, and the movie ended, the girls put on some chickflick movies, while the clock slowly neared midnight.

Freddie had gone back to his apartment, he had grabbed his block, and had scribbled down all Sam had done to him. And then he just went into his room, to think.

His mom wasn't home, work, and he just threw some leftovers in the microwave, for dinner.

He watch the clock as it ticked closer to midnight.

**A/N; okay that was hard. I don't know if this chapter makes any sense in others minds, but it does in mine.**

**Hope you like it, Please Review ;D.**


	4. Enslaved by a sleeping demon

**A/N; So here's the fourth chapter ;D! **

**Wanna get in the right mood before reading? **

**SURE I can help you!**

**Listen to;**

**Volbeat; Mr & Mrs Ness**

**& Dúné; Dry lips.**

** Let the flames begin **

**& Disturbed; Down with the sickness**

**& Ellie Goulding; Under the sheets.**

**Then your mood will be like mine, when I wrote the part until after the first of Sams povs.**

**And that's Gooood stuff!**

**Tell if I make a HUGE grammar mistake, and I'll fix it.**

**Love, LionishDemon**

**R&R – And have fun.**

* * *

_After Midnight; the first day, being a slave of a Demon._

5...4...3...2...... Time had passed, and it had finally become midnight, it was time to go.

I crossed the hall, and knocked on the Shay apartment's door.

I listened closely, and picked up the sound of feet stepping perkily towards the door, so Carly would be the one to open the door, no surprise.

The door swung open, and as I predicted, Carly was the one who opened, I flashed her a smile, and greeted her; "Hello Carrrls, up for some video-watching, with the Demon and the Dork?" my voice sounded like I was a happy little girl, I laughed inwardly, as she answered me with; "Hi, uhm yeah, come in."

I felt my inner demon swell, when I walked past Carly, and spotted the Blondheaded Demon, My slave-Demon., sitting on the couch, doing her best not to look frightened, she failed.

Carly tensed as I slowly walked towards the couch, I plumped down next to Sam, facing her, I smiled my Demonic-glee smile, while she looked me straight in the eyes, struggling under my steady gaze.

I could see and feel the fear there were projecting from her small body, even though she tried to hide it.

I decided it was time to break the tension; "Hello Sam." I said in a polite voice, the inner-beast shining through.

She gulped, and I could tell she had an inwardly battle ragging, apparently Sams pride won, cause she answered my greeting with a simple; "Nub.." though she acted cool, I could see her tens as she waited for my response, I smiled genuinely and chuckled a little.

**Sams Pov.**

Why is he chuckling? My mind was screeching in a high pitched voice; "Danger, Danger, DANGER!" and I could feel fear building in my stomach.

He turned to Carly, smiled and said;"Sit down Carly, and lets start the video-night!" His voice sounded very perky, my jaw slacked, how could he change his mood like that, AND ignore the tension flow in the room?.

Carly smiled, but I could tell she was a little disturbed by the situation and she hadn't even seen Freddies 'Demon-smile' as I liked to call it, I'm not sure he knew but when he smiled that smile, his eyes had shown with demonic-glee.

Carly had sad down and, while we discussed which movie to watch first, I struggled to build the courage to insult Demon McNubbie.

Normally I don't need to build courage, I am almost never afraid, but now, I feared his reaction, to anything.

When I'd finally gotten enough courage.

I pulled my self together and in a tauntingly voice, I uttered;"So.. Benson, Hows your crazed mom, with you being out late _**and **_enslaving me?" Mrs. Benson always watches ICarly, so she should know by now.

I tensed once again as I waited for him to answer.

He smiled evilly and said, in a voice there was dripping with demonic-glee;"Oh.. She's.. just fine with it."

My mind started shouting again, this time it was panicky "DEEEEMOOOON, DAAANGEEER!"

I gulped, but just shrugged it off.

We had put on a scary, movie, much to Carly's dismay.

Carly and the dork were chit-chatting, Carly probably to get her mind off of the movie, and in the dorks case, the demonized dorks case, the movie wasn't scary enough and he had turned bored, I could tell from looking at him.

I too had lost interest in the movie, my mind was to occupied in thoughts of what my first order would be, and what the dork would make me do and do to me, during the following month; the dork sure knew how to mess with my psyche.

Suddenly his head jerked in my direction, the evil smile plastered over his features.

Carly had fallen a sleep, and he had apparently decided to give me my first order now, 'cause he slowly opened his mouth, his eyes glinting with evil;"Lets Go upstairs, Demon." I knew it was an order, though he hadn't said it like one. I nodded, and got up from the couch, without a word.

As I walked towards the stairs I felt his hot breath tinkling my neck, and he whispered, in a low husky voice.;"lets take the elevator, this time" I shivered, but turned towards the elevator, and pressed the button.

He stood right behind me, his hot breath hitting my neck with every breath of his.

When the 'ding' of the elevators arrival and the following opening of the elevator rang out through the apartment, he leaned in close to my left ear and whispered;" lady's first" I froze as I heard the note of passion in his voice, and I gasped when I felt his teeth lightly bite down on the top of my ear, he let go and roughly pushed me inside the elevator.

I stumbled, and caught myself with my hand on the elevators wall, he was right behind me.

He grabbed me around the waist and turned me so I was facing him.

He didn't touch me but I felt like being pushed up against the wall when he put a hand on the wall, on either side of my head, I was cornered, but I didn't want to run, I just wanted him to close the distance between us, and kiss my lips.

I thought he was going to give me what I wanted when he leaned closer, but instead of going for my lips he went a little south, and traced my artery, with his lips and I felt my pulse speed up.

when he reached my collarbone, he sucked on it for awhile leaving a mark, before his tongue snaked out and licked from the base of my neck to my earlobe, which he lightly sucked, I moaned in pleasure, and snaked my hands up his back.

I was sandwiched between the wall and Freddie's hot body.

He trailed kisses from my ear down my jawline until hes mouth was right beside my mouth, he stopped, looked me deep in the eyes, his eyes filled with demonic-lust, as he growled, and closed the distance between us, as soon as his lips were on mine I felt the lust escalate, as I moaned loudly, I felt his tongue running the length of my lower lip.

Demons doesn't beg for entrance, they force their way in, but he didn't needed to force 'cause the second I felt his tongue on my lower lip, I opened my mouth to let him deepen the kiss.

I was forcefully thrust against the wall, as our tongues battled, the battle wasn't for dominance, he had won, the second he had bitten my ear.

I curled my legs around his waist, his hands was under my shirt, roaming my breasts, my nails were in his back, and he moaned as I ran them down on either side of his spine.

We broke apart, and our eyes locked, I remembered the look he had in his eyes when I had taunted him about his mother earlier, I got curious in a demonic way, and I practically purred the question;"So, whaaat did you _rrreeaaally_ do to your mom,?"

He laughed a husky-demonic laugh and growled me his answer, his eyes shining like a demon, right after his first kill, Oh my god! "I killed her". I had guessed correctly, and I purred,"You're Baaad, Beeensoon" and kissed him passionately.

Our tongues explored each others, and I moaned loudly as his hand slid farther up my thigh.

I wanted him, Bad.

_**His**_ breath close to my ear woke me, and I opened my eyes as he said; "Demon, I want you- " I cut him off with a scream, I had been sitting on the couch, and now I fell backwards over the armrest, He had..! we had..! I was terrified, He was a... murderer. I fell on my

back, but quickly turned around and got up on fours, I hissed.

He looked shocked, but then he laughed and still laughing he said;"What's gotten into you Puckett, I don't bite." _sure you don't! , _I looked at him confused, and the memories of the elevator quickly played behind my eyes, then it occurred to me; It was a dream.

I also noticed that Carly actually was asleep, on the couch.

I slowly got up, cleared my throat, and said; "Shut it Benson.. I just had a.. nightmare." I'm not sure it was a nightmare I'd liked it..

He laughed;"Nightmare..? - you sounded like you liked it.." Oh my god, I must have been moaning in my sleep, crap.

I croaked;"er..uhhm.." suddenly I realized something, and I felt my facial expression change to confused when I stumbled; "Waait a sec.... before, when you said; "I want you" -that wasn't a part of my dream... why would you say such thing?!" the confusion changed to rage, rage felt like the best way to hide my embarrassment of looking at the dork I just had a hot dream about.

He smiled, chuckled, and answered my question; "oh, that. I was going to wake you, with my first order!-" He smiled hugely, my Jaw had dropped, was he going to order me to kiss him, or worse?

I was about to scream at him when he held up a finger in midair to stop me, then he continued; "I was going to say; I want you to make me a sandwich" but I was cut of, and ended up sounding cheesy" He laughed again, I starred dumbstruck at him, pheeew, so he wasn't that much of a pervert..

I noticed that there hadn't been even a small glimpse of Demon, in his features, since I'd woken.

"Hello, Earth to Sam! - I still want that sandwich!" I was about to shout "Make your own sandwich!" but I resisted that urge, and went to the kitchen cursing under my breath, I was mad but the dork had enough nerve to chuckled and say;"make one for yourself too, I guess your hungry, on top of your "nightmare"" He made sure to air quoted nightmare.

I scowled, but continued to walk towards the Shay's fridge.

I made the two sandwiches, took two plates put the sandwiches on them and with a plate in each hand I walked towards the couch were Carly was sound asleep and Freddie was sitting, deep in thoughts apparently cause he jumped a little when I lightly cleared my throat, he turned his head and smiled at me, I sat down next to him, and handed him one of the plates; "Thank you, Puckett." was all he said, in a polite Master-to-servant voice I might add, before he was absorbed by his thought – probably thoughts on how to torture me- again.

I suddenly remembered the part of my dream where he had said he had killed his mom, and a chill ran down my spine. I had to ask.

I felt like a nerve wreck, but my voice didn't waver one bit as I asked;"So.. Benson. Why doesn't your mother care.. you know that you're out late, ruining your sleeping-pattern", I thought he would scowl at the "hidden" insult in the question, but instead he just smiled and said; "Well, she's kinda not home, night watch at the hospital.., and she didn't watch the ICarly, for the same reason, but she will.. later"I sighed relieved, he wasn't a murderer.

He looked.. almost frightened, this Freddie, was so much different from the one a few hours ago, the one who had brought; the makeout-dream, with his demonic behavior.

The fear quickly got replaced by a curious, taunting voice as he said;"you sound relieved, why is that?" his eyebrows knit together in a confused expression, sighed again, this time not a relieved sigh; "So, you picked that up huh... well in my dream, you had another explanation"

He smirked and continued in a tauntingly voice; "So I was_** in **_the dream, that made you moan, as if there was no tomorrow, tell me about it!"

I sighed once again, I couldn't refuse, but I couldn't tell him the truth, and he could see right through my lies.- something he had learned a little while ago, and he had become so much better at it after he learned to control his features...Well since yesterd- wait two days ago, it's past midnight.

I gave him a pained expression and said;"Must I?" as I made my features turn begging puppy-like.

He chuckled again, He must really enjoy himself, he's like, laughing nonstop!

"Well, Just tell me the part about my explanation, in the dream... the rest can wait 'til. another time." I sighed with relief again, thank god, this could have turned embarrassing!

I shrugged and said;"Well, you told me you had.. killed her.."

He looked at me, a short glimpse of demon in his eyes before he answered in a monotone voice;"Well, sometimes I want to – but I could never kill" Though I believed him in the moment, I saw a glimpse of the Freddie from my dream flicker before my inner eye, and I shivered inwardly.

I looked down and realized I still had my sandwich in my hand, I started eating it, and he ate his.

While we sat in silence and ate, Carly started moving, and she woke, I smiled at her; "Hello Carly, welcome back to the living" she grinned at me and rubbed her eyes, Freddie smiled at er too, and she asked him;"What time is it?"

She would never ask me, I'm not exactly known for being on time.

Freddie glanced at his watch, dork, nowadays young people just uses the clock on their phone; "it's around two in the morning, Carls" ah only two.

Carly nodded; and her eye caught our sandwiches, or well Freddies, I had swallowed mine.. What?! - I'm a fast eater.

"Uuuh, Sandwiches, I'm gonna go make one myself!" Carly purred.

When Carly came back we decided to watch more movies, it was, after all only Two in the morning, and a movie-night needs more movies to be a real movie-night.

This time we let Carly choose, big mistake I realized, when we were watching some boring ChickFlick-movie.

I was bored, and so was Freddiffer, but we managed to stay awake.

Next movie was a little more exciting and we didn't have to fight to keep awake.

When the sunrise came, we decided it was time to sleep, Freddie went home and me and Carly went to her room, where she always has a extra bed for me.

**Freddie's Pov**

I awoke at 11 am, I was abnormally tired, but got up and went to shower.

I could tell my mom was home, I could hear her light snores, and the clothes I had thrown on the floor last night was gone.

After the shower, I looked at myself, in the mirror, I had felt demonic a lot yesterday, and I wanted to make sure that I didn't looked demonic, well when I didn't try to at least.

No difference, I still looked like I always had, well, I had of course changed over the years, grown a lot, I was taller than both Carly and Sam, and I had build some muscle, I was stronger than Sam now, I don't think she'd realized this, but I'll show her.. soon.

After I got dressed, and had breakfast, I went to say hello to the girls and Spencer.

I quietly opened the door, making sure not to wake my mom, and I closed it quietly too.

I didn't stop to knock, I just opened the door to the Shay's, that door was never locked.

Spencer stood on the couch, mushed potato, all over him and a huge potato mush-thingie which he was modeling, stood in front of the couch; "Morning Spencer" I said as I walked past him towards the stairs, he just grunted in response, to absorbed by his potato-thingie.

I walked up the stairs to Carly's bedroom door, I am enough gentleman to knock, at least on bedroom doors, and I quickly heard a muffled;"Come in!" from Carly.

So I did.

Sam lay sprawled across the extra bed still sleeping, while Carly had managed, though she was tired, to sit up in her bed.

"Good morning" I said, walking towards Carly; "Would it be okay, if I woke Sam?"

I don't know why I asked for permission, but it felt like a ask-for-permission-moment.

Carly shrugged, but said; "It's your life, I want step in, if she tries to kill you"

I grinned, and went to Sams bed, Carly must have expected me to shake Sams shoulders or shout at her, cause she seemed surprised when I leaned in and whispered something to low for Carly to hear in Sams ear.

**Sams pov.**

We where in the elevator, my legs was around his waist and our tongues were in each others mouth, battling passionately, he's hand to high up my thigh for my own good, my hands intervened in his hair as he broke the kiss and leaned close to my ear, he started nibbling my ear with his lips, and soon went to kissed the top of my jawbone before he whispered;"Sam, you're still my slave" his voice was a little husky, and sent shivers down my spine which made me moan, then I woke.

I opened my eyes and starred into his incredibly brown eyes, I smiled and he said;"Good morning, sleep-moaner.".

My mind started separating the dream from reality, and I realized I probably should be mad at him, and not smiling at him like a goofy hobo, and as my brain slowly started working, I realized what he had said, and it occurred to me that I must have moaned loudly, and not only in my dream, crap, that's the second time.

I quickly narrowed my eyes at him, and said in a grumpy voice;"Why are _**You**_ here?" I said the "you" with a overdose of disgust.

His smile widened, and he said;"I'm here to use the fact that I have a slave...You!" his voice was all perky, and I grunted annoyed.

Then I heard a laugh and I turned my head to see Carly sitting on the bed laughing; ""

Oh, morning Carls" I said. She continued to chuckled as she answered; "Morning," she sounded very Carly-perky and the she continued talking, this time to both of us;"You two, do realize how cute you are, I thought You were going to kiss her for a sec there, Freddie." She laughed, but we looked at each other, and we both made simultaneously disgusted faces, though I wasn't _That_ disgusted, as I tried to look, a little side-effect of having make out-dreams involving Freddorkio. I shivered inwardly.

Our simultaneously faces only made Carly laugh harder.

Freddie got up from his kneeling positions beside my bed and said;" you two better change, I'll be in the ICarly studio" he turned on his heel and walked out, he closed the door behind him, and I turned to the still chuckling Carly and said;"oookay, stop chuckling, and lets get up"

She answered me in a tauntingly and perky voice;"Not before, you tell me what you were dreaming!" she broke into renewed laughter.

I grimaced, "You don't wanna know!" I simply said before I closed the door behind me, heading for the bathroom.

--

When I got back from the bathroom, all dressed, Carly was tapping her foot impatiently, and she shouted;"Finally!" at me, before storming past me and slamming the door to the bathroom behind her.

Someones grumpy I thought as I walked towards the ICarly studio.

I tapped twice on the door and shouted, without thought for the fact that he was my master;"NUB!" he turned his head towards the closed glass door I stood behind, and I signalized to him that I was going downstairs to eat breakfast (chewing air, with a very open mouth) and he nodded, then he turned back to his computer, and I walked downstairs.

Spencer was standing on the couch doing something Spencer-ish, I greeted him with, well a very Sam-ish grunt, and continued towards the fridge.

I sat by the kitchen counter, eating something people like Freddork would consider disgusting to eat for breakfast, when I heard someone come down the stairs, I hoped it wasn't Freddie, just imagine what would happen if he forbid me to eat unhealthy breakfast, oh my.'

With my luck, of course it was him.

I looked up from my breakfast as he rounded the corner, and his right foot hit the floor, the left still on the stair step.

He turned his head, and the second he saw me he smirked hugely, as he walked towards me, I realized he had his computer under his arm. What a dork.

He flashed me a huge satisfied smirk and said; "Guess what Sam..," I starred at him like he was a boring worm, or something, "Remember what I asked of the viewers last night?" the stare I'd given him, changed to a stare of horror, what could all those crazy kid-minds come up with, to torture me, together!

He smiled evilly, the demon wasn't that pronounced, but I knew it was luring, just waiting for the right moment to hurt me..

**(A/N I had a writing fit here, and asked my little sister for help she said;"Write something about cheese." - How helpful..)**

He put his laptop on the desk before me, showing my breakfast on the floor in the process.

I starred at Freddie, then at my food at the floor in disbelieve, my mouth agape.

I looked back to see a huge smirk on Freddies face, then he changes his features into a angelic-oooopsiee expression, and opened his laptop to show me, the horrors thousands of minds can cook together.

I zombie-ish got up and bend to pick up MY breakfast which THE DORK had "accidentally" send crashing to the floor.

As I straightened my spine I looked at him with an expression there said "Oh-no, you didn't" and rather harshly dumped the ruined food on the table.

I took a deep breath and hissed;"My breakfast, Benson. My. Breakfast. Oh, YOU'RE GONNA PAY" the last part I growled like a mad bear., he looked up from his laptop, and flashed me a huge grin, but his eyes were all demonic-deadly.

I shuddered inwardly, those eyes, they hunt me in every awaken hour of mine, I am just waiting for them to pop to the surface, fearing them, and in my dreams I'm heavily making out with their owner, or starring deeply into them.

"Oh, you think Puckett. I don't." His smile widened.

I walked threateningly around the desk, towards him, he didn't even flinch, he just gave me a bored look and turned to his laptop again.

I raised my fist, but as I was about to strike he just said;"Oh no, you don't, Sam I order you to not hit me, during this month" My jaw slacked, that little...DEMON, he had just been waiting for me to tick off, before he would give me that order, he hadn't looked away from his laptop yet, but now he turned his head towards me, and smiled;"Sorry Sam, But I don't enjoy being beaten, though I think I could take you on by now" My mouth was still agape, but I clasped it locked, my temper was raising even higher, and now, where I couldn't hit him, how did I get my frustrations out?

I too a deep breath and said, in a tired voice; "You know what Fredwierd, I don't care what the viewers wrote, I just... I'm going home" I thought he would stop me, by giving me an order, but instead he just told me"Make sure your phone is on." his voice low and... careing, as he turned back to his laptop.

Not what I had expected, that boy sure knows how to mess with one, and be unpredictable.

I turned on my heel and strode off.

I said I'd go home, and that was actually what I wanted to do the most, though my wacky, Buddhist mom was home, maybe her wackiness was an advantage in this spectacular situation, maybe she actually had an advice I could use for once, well she'd always told me to be myself, but duuh, like I would act like someone else?

**Freddies thoughts;**

I had a whole month to torture Sam, I didn't need to rush, so I let her off, for now.

She just looked like she needed a break.

And I had a lot to think about, millions of Ideas had formed in my head, since I realized Sam would be my servant, and now with the help from the faithful ICarly-viewers I had lots of ideas I needed to juggle in my head.

**Sams Pov.**

I had send Carly a text message when I left, saying;

_Hey C, _

_I've gone home, the nub drove me crazy._

_Text me when he leaves, I'll be back, then._

_Cya. Hammy._

Yeah I like calling myself Hammy, it's so much fun, and it makes Carly giggle.

While waiting for Carly to, write me the text, containing, my cue to get back to the Shay's, I was laying on my bed, listening to music on my Pear-pod, while having my laptop sitting on top of my bed too, I was on the webber-net, looking at our gorgeous website, and some other stuff.

When I had banged the door open earlier, finding my mom wasn't home, and remembering that she was at this meditating-course-thingie, (yeah she's wacky,) I had just thrown myself onto my bed, lazily, and doing about nothing for hours, until finally, my phone vibrated.

_Freddie's just left._

_He want be back for hours, he needed to talk to his mom._

_Hurry over, I'm bored!_

_Cya soon, Hurry up!_

_-Carls._

I smiled at the very Carly-ish text, and got up.

I turned off the webber-net, and threw my laptop in the corner.

Where a huge pile of all kinds of my stuff, were having a party – Or that was my excuse when my mom tried to make me clean, "MOM, Why can't my stuff have a party!? - they have feelings too, you know?!, til that she would usually respond something like;"I know sweety, but can't they party, on their places, it's bad karma.." I would roll my eyes at that.

I grabbed a couple of fat-cakes before slamming the door, and heading towards Carly's.

I'm usually not a big fan of walking, but when you've got great company, like fat-cakes, it's not that bad, so I walked.

Some twenty-minutes later, I arrived at Bushwell Plasa.

I walked inside the lobby, Lewbert was, thankfully, not there and I hurried inside the elevator, the one that took me directly inside the Shay's apartment.

While I waited for the elevator to stop at the eighth floor, I closed my eyes and my dream automatically, and against my will, replayed behind my eyelids, I groaned in frustration, and I only managed to rid my mind of the scenes of the dream, when I heard the small 'Ding' signalizing that the elevator had reached its goal, The Shay's.

The door opened and I walked out, almost peeing myself, when Carly jumped around the corner smiling hugely, and shouting;"Saaaam, Heeellooo!" '

I quickly grabbed her arm, and placed my hand over her mouth while shhh-ing her.

I pulled her upstairs, my hand still over her mouth.

When I opened the door til the ICarly studio and shooed her inside I let go of her mouth, and hissed;"You shouldn't shout, what if Nubbyson, had heard you!?"

She stared at me in disbelief, for a few moments before cracking into laughter.

I gave her one of my famous death-stares, which she ignored.

She plopped down on one of the bean bags.

I grabbed one of the others and plopped down next to her.

We sat in silence for a while, and the dream started replaying in my head.

I tried to think about something else, but I only managed to move my thought from the dream, to just after I awoke this morning..

"You know.. Carly..?" I said questioning

"Uh huh, 'sup Hammy?"

I looked at her and tried to fake boredom, disgust and anger in one expression and voice when I said:"You know this morning, when you said you thought the dork would kiss me....... I would never allow him to kiss me." I smiled satisfied, with getting that off of my chest, it had been bugging me that I hadn't come up with a retort.

She just giggled and in a very mumbled voice she said" u-ki-na-di-os" I looked at her not understanding what she said and I let her know by hissing; "What!?"

She looked down, then she took a deep breath, as if building the guts to spill something huge, and then she finally looked up at me and in a rushed shouting voice she exclaimed;"You kinda did once!! " I starred at her, without answering, though I know what she meant she continued:"you know, let him kiss you.." I found the ability to speak, mostly to shut her up so she wouldn't go on and on and on and.... and said;"That was just to get it over with, and that has nothing to do with it, damn it Carls, do you have to put bad memories in my head?"

Though it wasn't a bad memory, it still made the whole situation a bit better.

We chit-chatted for a while, and somewhere in the middle of girlie talk, I decided to spend the night at the Shay's, and I did.

* * *

**A/N: AND we're clear. Please tell me what you thought, especially on the dream-thing cuz that was pure imagination (Haven't had my first kiss.... :I) and If you've got a better sumary to the story PLEASE tell me, cuz I can't seem to come up with anything brilliant, there's short enough that is. Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
